oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Shades of Mort'ton
Details Crafting *15 Herblore *5 Firemaking *Must be able to defeat 5 level-40 Loar Shades. *Must be able to survive an onslaught when rebuilding the Temple, and many players make this much easier. |items = *Combat equipment *2 tarromin (can be obtained during quest) and 2 vials of water, or 2 Tarromin potion (unf) *An axe or some logs *2 Ashes *Tinderbox *1000+ coins (bring plenty of money just in case) *Prior to building the temple, you need a hammer (1 coin at the general store). However, a regular hammer is insufficient to build the temple without a large group. An additional 13,000 coins allows you to buy a Flamtaer hammer, which is all but necessary to complete this part of the quest. Optional but recommended: *2 or 3 tarromin herbs, ashes, and spare logs *Druid pouch (only if travelling through the swamp with ghasts) *3 or 4 Flamtaer bracelets (HIGHLY recommended; the minigame is usually unpopulated) *Flamtaer hammer (HIGHLY recommended; the minigame is usually unpopulated) *Food |kills = 5 Loar Shades (level 40) |recommended = }} Walkthrough Getting to Mort'ton Make sure you have all the items you need BEFORE you go to Mort'ton. It's a really long walk to get to the bank from there unless you have done the quest In Aid of the Myreque and have repaired the bank in Burgh de Rott. The quickest way to Mort'ton is with the use of Mort'ton teleport scrolls. Alternatively if you have access to Fairy rings, taking the ring with code and running to the boat at The Hollows will be your second quickest option. If you are 50 Agility or higher, take the ring with code and use the hopping stone to the swamp. Another option is to use a Barrows teleport tablet, then run west. Also you can use a barrow teleport and head west to Mort'ton. In the absence of the above three methods; to get to Mort'ton, head west out of Canifis until you see a farming patch. Head a bit south and through the gate to get to Mort Myre Swamp. From here, head west to the river, and simply hug it, proceeding south until you hit a bridge. Simply follow the path until you hit Mort'ton, ignoring the two dead ends along the way. Starting the quest In order to start Shades of Mort'ton, you must head to the most southwestern house in Mort'ton and search the shelf on the wall to find a book. You should also search the smashed table, as it contains two Tarromin and Rogue's purse. The Tarromin will allow you to create additional potions later on, so hang onto those. The Rogue's purse is not used in this quest, and can safely be dropped. Serum 207 and killing shades ''Items required: 300+ coins, vial of water, tarromin, ashes, food, armour, and a weapon.'' Reading the book will now allow you to create Serum 207, a combination of a water-filled vial, tarromin and ashes. Using Serum 207 on the afflicted in town (those with specific names) will allow you to speak with them momentarily. Having multiple sets of the ingredients will allow you to create more potions if necessary, so it is recommended to bring multiple sets. Serum 207 may be traded, but you must make at least one yourself in order to use it for the purposes of the quest. Make a Serum 207 (add ashes to a Tarromin potion (unf)), and use it on Razmire Keelgan in the general store. Razmire will ask you to kill 5 Loar Shades (the level 40 green shadows) and collect their remains. You must talk to Razmire before you kill five shades otherwise they will not count towards the requirement. You must also kill the five shades yourself, you cannot buy five remains off another player. When you're done (there will be a notice in the chat), return and use the Serum 207 on Razmire again, and he will take two of the shade remains from you. Open the general store through Razmire and buy some olive oil. Then ask him to open the builders store, and buy at least one timber beam, one limestone brick, and five swamp paste per timber/limestone. Now, proceed to Ulsquire Shauncy. He can be found in the house to the south-east, marked on the minimap as containing a water source. Give him a dose of Serum 207, and then one of your shade remains. Talk to him again, and ask what he learned about them; he will joke about rebuilding the temple and experimenting with the sacred flame. Also, ask him what can he tell you about the temple, which is located northeast of the general store, on a small island. Repairing the Temple ''Items required: A hammer, olive oil, limestone brick, timber beam, swamp paste, food, armour, a weapon, a tinderbox, logs, loar remains, and 1+ doses of Serum 207. A Flamtaer hammer and a few Flamtaer bracelets are recommended.'' Now, you must rebuild the temple in order to create the sacred oil needed for a pyre funeral. A Flamtaer bracelet along with the Flamtaer hammer will allow you to build the temple on your own. It is recommended to bring at least two or three bracelets to build the temple if attempting this solo. A higher Crafting level will also increase the speed of building and repairing the temple. World 377 is a dedicated world for rebuilding the temple if you're looking for assistance. This part of the quest can be finished much quicker when there are multiple players building the temple. Five or six players, with two or three building the walls and the rest distracting shades from destroying the walls should make for a successful build within a few minutes. Using the forums, the Minigame Group Finder, or doing the quest with friends are possible ways to find other players who can help repair the temple. Peak activity at the Shades of Mort'ton minigame is typically between 12:00 pm and 3:00 pm EST (4:00 pm to 7:00 pm GMT). It may be difficult to find other players using the Minigame Group Finder outside of these times. While defending/repairing the temple, you will receive a gradually increasing percentage of Sanctity. Sanctity is earned by killing Loar Shades or using your building materials to build/repair pieces of the temple. In order to progress the quest, ignite the flame once the temple has been built and combine the olive oil with the sacred flame to create sacred oil. You will need 10% Sanctity to do this, which should be easily obtained during the temple build. If you wish to cure the afflicted citizens of the town permanently (useful for the general store), use a vial of Serum 207 on the sacred flame with 20% Sanctity to create Serum 208. It is strongly recommended to use a dose of Serum 208 on both Razmire and Ulsquire to cure their affliction permanently. After you obtain the sacred oil, cut down a dead tree, and use sacred oil on the logs to receive a pyre log. Then, head over to one of the funeral pyres, which are the brown patches on the map west of the General Store. Use the pyre logs on the funeral pyre, followed by the Loar remains. Light this and you will see a spirit rise from the pyre. Collect your reward from the stone pillar next to the pyre and head back to Ulsquire. Speak with him to prompt the end of the quest (use a serum if he has reverted to being afflicted). Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Herblore experience * Crafting experience *Ability to play the Shades of Mort'ton minigame *Ability to use the Shades of Mort'ton minigame teleport *Bonus: If you take the Diary of Herbi Flax to the Apothecary in Varrock, you'll get an extra 335 Herblore experience (can only be done once). }} Category:Quests Category:Intermediate quests